Deal With It
by Le Dragoon
Summary: 18 and Vegeta are cops that have just been paired together against their wishes. They go under cover as an ingaged couple, and Vegeta discovers a side to 18 that he never knew and his feelings for her start to change.
1. Partners, So Deal With It

Deal With It  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonbal/z/gt characters.  
  
"SIR! I INSIST YOU RECONSIDER!" 18 slammed her hand on top of the desk. "Please that man is a maniac."  
  
"18 I don't appreciate it when my order is questioned like this." Goku said calmly as he leaned back in his chair. "You have both recently lost your partners so I am assigning you together. You're going to have to get used to it because the two of you will be partners as long as you work here."  
  
"Yes sir." 18 said in almost a whisper as she walked out of his office. "This isn't exactly how I wanted it either doll." Came a voice from behind her. She turned around and looked at Vegeta angrily, "Don't call me that." Vegeta shrugged, "Fine whatever. Anyway, it's time to get to work." He handed her a tan colored folder and she opened it and started reading through it as the two of them walked to their lockers. "So we're going under cover..." 18 said without much enthusiasm as she opened her locker and took out a few of her belongings. These kind of cases used to be a thrill for her but now she was working with this big lug and all she could do was think about Krillin. "Yeah." Vegeta replied gruffly as he opened his locker. "As a couple." He said quietly. "Excuse me?!" 18 opened the folder back up and looked through it quickly, "Ah hell, this is just my luck." She slammed her locker and started walking off as Vegeta followed her. "Look 18, I don't like this any better than you do, but this is our job, this is what we do. So just suck it up and deal with it." They walked out of the building, "Fine just so long as you don't expect me to treat you nice. I'm a real bitch and you're just going to have to deal with it." Vegeta smirked, "Yeah whatever. So are we taking your car?."  
  
18 crossed her arms uncomfortably, "Well seeing how I don't have one, I'm guessing we should take yours." She waited for him to laugh but he just opened the door to his car, got in and waited for her to do the same. She got in on the passenger's side and they drove off.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	2. Getting to Know You

Deal With It  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonbal/z/gt characters.  
  
18 glanced at Vegeta through her black sunglasses, as they came to a red light. ~I can't believe I got stuck with this idiot.~ She took off her black jacket and searched in one of the pockets. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one up to her mouth. She started searching through her pants pockets but stopped when Vegeta brought a lighter up to the tip of her cigarette. She took a puff and he drew his hand back and stuck the lighter back in his pocket. 18 took the cigarette away from her lips and blew out a puff of smoke. "So" she glanced at Vegeta, "what's your story?"  
  
"Why the hell do you care?" He asked defensively as he made a turn.  
  
"Look!" 18 said angrily, "We're going to be stuck together for a long time. I thought I should at least know something about you. And besides I can't stand the silence anymore. Are you afraid of turning on the damn radio or what?"  
  
Vegeta let out a long sigh, "My father was on the force. I looked up to him." He stopped for a moment. 18 looked at him uncomfortably. "Vegeta I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you really don't want to...We could just-" She reached out for the radio knob but stopped when she heard him speak. "He was my hero, so I guess I've wanted to do this since I was little. What about you? How did a dame like you end up I this kind of position?"  
  
18 slid her sunglasses off and had a look of shock on her face. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Hey I didn't mean it in a bad way...It's just that in this country nowadays, attractive young women such as yourself go for other sorts of careers."  
  
18 slipped her glasses back on and smirked, looking out the window so he couldn't see, "That's very stereotypical you know."  
  
"Maybe, but that's the way I see it. So?"  
  
"Well..." she put the cigarette up to her lips and took another puff then put her hand on her knee. "It's a long story but...well...basically when I was a child my father, who is a complete nut case by the way, used me and my brother as guinea pigs in his experiments. The first detail of my life that I can remember is waking up in his lab. I was surrounded by all these strange looking robots, I knew things, like I could speak and I wasn't exactly ignorant, but I had no memories...well we won't go into that." She leaned over and put her cigarette out in the ashtray while trying to avoid the look that Vegeta was giving her, "So one night me and my brother tried to escape, but they caught him and I never saw him again. I had no idea where I was but I eventually found my way to a road, where a nice old women gave me a ride into the city." She noticed that they were stopped outside of a hotel. She reached out for the door handle but stopped when Vegeta locked the door. "Please continue." 18 looked over at him, "Sorry, but I'm curious now. Your story is definitely unique."  
  
18 put her hand back down on her lap "Ok...Well I lived out on the street for a while. I had a job waitressing, but it was only enough to pay for food and occasionally some clothing, not a place to live, but that didn't bother me. One night I was waiting a table for this very nice little man. The other men that came there were very sleazy, and would hit on me constantly. That night when my shift was over I walked out onto the street and that man stopped me. He told me that I had very sad eyes, and that I looked like I had a story to tell, and he offered to give me a ride to where ever it was that I was going. I tried to avoid him but he kept following me. So we went to his car and I found myself in a situation similar to this...So I told him my story. After that he insisted that I stay with him, just because he had an extra room, and had no use of it. Turns out this guy worked here, and I told him this line of work interested me. So he put in a good word for me."  
  
Vegeta interrupted her, "And it interested you because, you have a grudge against people like your father."  
  
"Heh...I doubt there are many people like him."  
  
"You know what I mean. People that would cause harm to other people."  
  
"Yeah...That's pretty much it."  
  
"And the man? It was Krillin wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." 18 said quickly, in a very soft tone. She turned and unlocked the door and quickly got out. Vegeta noticed her wiping her hand across her cheek quickly as she practically jumped out of the car. He had remembered hearing about Krillin a few weeks ago. He was killed on an under cover mission, that the two had been on. Vegeta got out of the car and the two of them walked in to the hotel. Vegeta walked up to the desk and talked to the scrawny red headed man behind it, "We'd like a room."  
  
"A room for how many sir?"  
  
"Two, me and her." Vegeta turned around and let out a sigh, when he saw 18 yelling at the bellboy. "I said I can handle carrying my own bag damn it! I'm not a fucking prissy missy that has to have men do all of her dirty work!" The man handed Vegeta a key. Vegeta pulled 18 away from the terrified looking bellboy and guided her towards their room. He opened the door and they went in. 18 took off her glasses and looked around. It was pretty nice. There was a television, a bathroom and a couch. She noticed there were two other doors, one was a closet but when she opened the other, she found herself in a room with another television, a dresser and a king sized bed. She turned and looked at Vegeta who was already unpacking some of his belongings. "So who's going to-"  
  
"I'm sleeping on the couch." He said as if he knew what she was going to say. "We should get some rest, we can go over everything tomorrow." 18 nodded and walked into the bedroom with her bags and shut the door.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	3. Sad Eyes

Deal With It  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonbal/z/gt characters.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes slowly as he sat up. He looked around in the dark, barley aware of where he was. It took a moment but he heard 18's voice again and remembered what had woken him up. He got off the couch and walked over to the door leading into her room. He listened intently and heard her voice, but wasn't sure what she was saying. He slowly turned the knob and walked in to see her dark figure curled up on the floor next to the bed. The bed sheet was half way off the bed as if she had fallen out. He stepped up to her and kneeled at her side. "18." He put his hand on her arm and tried to shake her awake. She was muttering something that he couldn't understand. "18 wake up." Suddenly she sat up and screamed, sweat beading down her face. Vegeta took his hand off her arm and moved back slightly. She looked over at Vegeta and leaned back against the bed and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She put her forehead down on her knees. Vegeta put his hand on her back. He could feel her shaking and breathing heavily at the same time. "18?" He didn't exactly know what to say, and he wasn't sure if he should try to comfort her, or just leave. He knew she didn't exactly care for him, in fact she probably despised him, so he got up and walked to the door. "Try to get some rest." She heard the door close and looked up. She climbed back in to the bed, and slowly fell asleep, tears streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
"Coffee. Black." Vegeta told the waitress as he sat down across from 18. 18 didn't look up at him, but she continued to stare down at the cup of coffee between her hands. "You know that works better if you drink it." He told 18 as the waitress handed him his coffee.  
  
"How did you find me?" 18 asked, still not looking up at him.  
  
"I followed you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"18 we're supposed to be engaged while in public, we need to act like it incase we're being watched."  
  
"We haven't even started the case yet, they don't know who we are."  
  
"Well this is good practice then, isn't it?" He took a sip of his coffee. 18 sighed. "Are you just going to pretend that last night didn't happen?" Vegeta shrugged, "Do you want to talk about it?" She closed her eyes. "I don't know." She looked up at him. He looked back at her and looked in to her eyes. He had never really seen them before, they were always hidden behind glasses, or he didn't pay attention when they weren't. He recalled what 18 had said the day before ~He said that I had sad eyes...~ and that she did. They were very sad and they seemed to pierce at his soul, it almost made him want to cry. He cleared his throat and looked out the window at the street, so he wouldn't have to look at her. "I think maybe we should go back and get ready." He said gruffly. They stood up and Vegeta left some money on the table before leaving. They walk up and 18 puts her jacket on and pulls out her cigarettes and puts one between her lips as they walk back to the hotel. Vegeta glances over at her as she lights it. "You know, you should really try to quit." She laughed slightly after pulling the cigarette away from her mouth and blowing out some smoke. "Great now he's giving me health advise." She smirked. "Hey it was just a suggestion. I quit about a year ago, and it's the best thing I've ever done." Vegeta realized how much like a cheesy anti-drug commercial he was sounded like. "I can't quit." She said bluntly. "Oh? Why?"  
  
She took another puff blowing out smoke as the walk along the sidewalk. "If you must know...It's the only thing keeping my nerves in check." She stopped and turned to him, "There's a lot of things you don't understand about me, ok. So just stay off my back about it." She dropped the reduced cigarette and twists her foot over it, putting it out, and then continued to walk. Vegeta almost felt like asking her what she meant but he didn't. "Well we should go over our stories and make sure we get everything straight. Ok we met..." The two of them continued towards the hotel going over their information, getting ready for the mission ahead.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	4. Meeting

Deal With It  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonbal/z/gt characters.  
  
"Damn it woman, can't you go any faster?!" Vegeta yelled at the bathroom door. "Hey I'm trying to look irresistible, right? It takes some time." 18 said irritably. "Oh please, you're already irr...yeah just hurry up." 18's eyes widened and she walked out in a short, tight, scarlet red dress. "What were you going to say?" Vegeta stared at her for a moment then shook his head and tugged at the top of his tie slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, trying to keep his cool, "Now let's go, we're going to be late." 18 smirked as she picked up a black shawl and draped it over her shoulders, "Ok I'm ready." They walked out of the hotel and got into his car and drove off.  
  
As he knew she would, 18 lit up a cigarette as soon as they started driving. "Are you clear on everything?" He asked her. "Yeah, yeah don't worry."  
  
He couldn't help but glance over at her, "And we're pretending to be engaged, so we need to act like it. We can't act weird about being near each other." 18 sighed, "Relax, everything is going to be fine. We've already been through all of this." Vegeta nodded and they were silent for the rest of the drive.  
  
The car came to a stop in front of a very fancy looking building. The two of them got out and walked inside. They walked up to a young man wearing a nice black suit. "Can I help you?" He asked them, looking at 18, "Are you here for a job sweet thing?" Vegeta put his arm around 18's waist, "My name is Vegeta...I believe Mr. Son, is waiting for us." "Oh yes sir, right this way." and they were lead upstairs. 18 brought her arm to his back and rested her hand on his shoulder ~Here we go.~ The man opened a door and Vegeta and 18 entered a large room. There were three men sitting at a table in the middle of the room all holding cards. They looked up at Vegeta and 18 when they entered. One of the men 18 recognized as Gohan, he had been inside for months trying to get enough evidence to put this organization away for good. One of the men had lavender hair that almost passed his ears, and the other had raven black hair. That one was Goten, there was a photo of him in the portfolio. He had a tall slender woman with blue hair, standing at his side. "Ah, you must be Vegeta. Please sit." Vegeta pulled out a chair for 18 and she sat, then he sat down in one next to her. "And this must be Vicky." 18 cursed the name mentally, but she knew that if she had told them her name was 18, it would bring up too many questions. "Yeah that's me." she replied in a ditzy way. She rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder and brought her hand over his chest. Vegeta knew she was just acting affectionate, but in a way he wished she liked him that way. ~Oh get over it Vegeta thought to himself, yes she's hot but she's your partner, keep your head in the game.~ "You have a very attractive woman there Vegeta."  
  
"Yes I know. Young, hot, and obedient."  
  
"That's my kind of woman." Goten said smirking, "Marron dear, why don't you come here and say hello to my new employee."  
  
The door at the other side of the room, opened and a blonde teenage girl with bright blue eyes walked in. Vegeta heard 18 gasp quietly and he felt her nails digging into his chest slightly. He took another look at Marron, ~The resemblance between them is amazing.~ He felt 18 start to shake. ~What the hell is going on?~ Goten arched his brow, "Cold doll?"  
  
18's eyes widened when she realized how badly she was shaking, "Uh yeah. Yeah a bit chilly. That's ok." She brought herself closer to Vegeta and made it look like she was trying to get warm. "So Mr. Son, I'm assuming I have the position." Vegeta said, trying to take attention off of 18.  
  
Goten smirked, "Please, call me Goten. And yes, Gohan here has told me good things about you. I think you and I are going to become good friends. Now why don't you join me and the boys in a friendly game of poker." Then suddenly his phone started going off. "Hello? Yes. Yeah. Ok thank you, I'll be right there." He turned the phone off and placed it down on the table. "I do apologize, but some of my men are having a bit of a hard time with one of our connections." He reached out and shook Vegeta's hand, "You'll get used to things around here in time." He took 18's hand and kissed it, "But for now I want you to go home and relax." He winked and walked out of the room with Gohan and the other man.  
  
Vegeta and 18 got up, "I'll show you out." Marron said kindly and opened the door for them. She lead them outside then bowed slightly and went back inside. They got in the car and immediately 18 opened up the glove compartment and pulled out her cigarettes and lighter. She put the cigarette in her mouth and tried to light it but dropped the lighter and the cigarette fell out of her mouth, because she was shaking so bad. Vegeta watched her, "18 what the hell happened in there?"  
  
"Please just take me back to the hotel." She replied quietly, and with that Vegeta started up the car and drove off.  
  
When they got back to the hotel 18 headed straight for her room. "18 tell me what happened." Vegeta called after her.  
  
"Fuck off!" She yelled back and slammed the door shut.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	5. 18's Pain

Deal With It  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonbal/z/gt characters.  
  
For the second night in a row, Vegeta awoke to the sound of 18's voice. He got up quickly when he heard her scream. He ran into her room and pulled the covers back on the bed but she wasn't there. He started to panic but then he heard a sound, and he looked over at 18 who was huddled up in a corner next to the sliding glass door that lead to the patio outside. "I'm sorry that I woke you." she said quietly, and it sounded like she was crying.  
  
"Are you ok?" He walked over to her dark figure.  
  
She choked back a sob as he got close to her, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know what the hell is going on. I think I'm entitled to some answers." He kneeled down in front of her and pried her hands away from her face.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She tried to get out of his grasp, but she felt so weak. This caused her to cry harder.  
  
"Talk!" He leaned in closer to her so he could see her face. It was hard to tell in the dark, but he could see the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"You fucking bastard, get your damn hands off me!"  
  
"Look you little bitch, I just want to know what the hell your problem is!"  
  
"Don't talk to me that way you son of a bitch!"  
  
"Look I'll call you a bitch if I want to call you a bitch!"  
  
"You jackass!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Fuck you too!" Suddenly they found them selves attached at the mouth. Neither one was really sure who started it, but neither one of them stopped it. 18 stopped crying as she suddenly forgot everything that had been troubling her, and thought only of this kiss, it was wonderful but terrifying at the same time.  
  
Vegeta was barley aware of what he was doing. After a minute he came to his senses and pulled away from her, breaking the kiss. He let go of her wrists and got up, "Uh...I think maybe we should forget that ever happened."  
  
18 closed her eyes, "Yeah. . .It's probably for the best."  
  
Vegeta walked over to the door and just as he put his hand on the knob 18 spoke up, "Wait! Don't go." Vegeta turned around. "Please." she said sadly.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
"I'll try. But if I can't, please don't leave."  
  
Vegeta let out a sigh then sat down beside her. "You're going to think I'm over reacting, and you're not going to understand why I'm like this." she told him.  
  
"Try me." Vegeta said as he leaned his head back against the wall.  
  
"Remember when I told you about my father, and that he used to do terrible things to me and my brother?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, he had me pretty drugged up most of the time so that I wouldn't be able to disobey him. The drugs also affected my memory, so I barley remembered anything that happened. But about a year after I escaped, the things that happened to me started invading my dreams. I haven't had a decent nights sleep since then. I know it sounds stupid, but it really affects me." Though she tried to fight it, tears began to escape her eyes once again. "He put lots cybernetic devices in us. Every time that I dream of a new one, I find it and try to take it out."  
  
Vegeta's eyes searched her body suspiciously until the met a dark spot on her upper leg and on the floor. He reached up over his head and flicked the light switch. 18 squinted her eyes as she tried to adjust them to the light. "Damn it 18." Vegeta got up and walked out of the room. A couple minutes later we walked back in with a bottle of alcohol and some cloth bandages. He sat back down, next to her and dabbed the alcohol over the gash on her leg. 18 winced and let out a small squeal as it touched her wound. "Oh don't be such a baby 18." Vegeta gave her a disappointed look then wrapped one of the bandages around her leg. "I can't believe you did this."  
  
"I had to get it out, you don't understand. I have no idea what these things can do to me. Besides, it's not like I haven't done it before. And it almost never leaves a scar."  
  
"18, you should at least let a doctor do it, you could kill your self."  
  
"I'm not afraid to die. In fact I could care less."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "You shouldn't say such things."  
  
"What would you know?" she asked him angrily. "You wouldn't understand!"  
  
"So make me understand." he put the bottle of alcohol and extra bandages aside and looked at her intently. "You're holding something back from me. I know it"  
  
18 shook her head, "I've never told anyone, everything. Not even Krillin."  
  
"Tell me. I want to know. Whatever it is, it won't change my opinion of you, and I won't tell anyone. You have nothing to worry about. But I need to know."  
  
18 sat there quietly for what seemed like hours before she finally made up her mind. "Ok. My father, well he did do the experiments on both me and my brother, but mostly my brother. That's because he usually had other plans for me. He used me to feed his sexual appetite."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, "You mean he-"  
  
"Yes." 18 wiped away some of the tears that were soaking her swollen eyes. "And after a while I started feeling sick and I started to gain weight. I was pregnant. I was happier than I had ever been before because when he found out, he stopped his experiments on me and he stopped drugging me. True I was locked up in a small room the whole time, but it didn't matter. I was happy that I would have someone that truly loved me, and not the way my father did. When I was about six months along, I found an opportunity and I tried to escape with my brother. And like I told you before, he was caught. Well about two and a half months later, I gave birth to a little girl. And I named her. . .Marron."  
  
Vegeta felt a chill go down his spine. "The girl at the club." he managed to say. He could barley believe any of this.  
  
18 wiped away some more tears, "I knew that I couldn't keep her. I had to do what was right, I almost couldn't feed myself, I was living on the street, I couldn't take care of a child. So I left her outside of an orphanage."  
  
"There was no other way?"  
  
"No, damn it, I already told you there wasn't!" she shouted at him as she began to cry harder.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Then without thinking he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He looked out the glass door and noticed the sun beginning to rise. He was very tired, but something kept him from leaving.  
  
"I deserve to die." 18 said quietly after she had calmed down enough to speak.  
  
Vegeta was glad she couldn't see him, because his eyes were watering and he didn't know if he could stop them completely. He hated seeing her this way. "No you don't, none of this was your fault. And as for the girl. You definitely did the right thing." After a couple of minutes he noticed that she had stopped shaking. "18?" he whispered, "18?" She had fallen asleep. I think I'm getting soft, I shouldn't feel this way for her. She's like an amazon woman, and she hates me and she can be such a bitch. But what about the kiss. You're losing it man. Vegeta let out a long sigh. He looked down at 18, she had her head on his chest, he could hear her breathing softly. Yeah maybe I am losing my mind. He moved his hand up to her face and pulled some of her hair back, and tucked it gently behind her ear. "Don't worry, I'll never let him hurt you again."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	6. Down to Buisness

Deal With It  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonbal/z/gt characters.  
  
18 took in a deep breath as she began to wake up. Her eyes widened when she realized where she was. She carefully moved Vegeta's arm off of her and set it down on his lap as she backed away from him. She leaned up against the wall a few feet away from him and closed her eyes. She moved her hand up her leg to the sharp pain she was feeling. Her hand met the cloth bandage and she suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. She covered her face with her hands. Not only had Vegeta seen her cry, he had also seen her in nothing but a t-shirt and her underwear. She was so embarrassed and she didn't know what he thought of her now. ~He probably thinks I'm weak. Well I'll just have to find a way to change that.~ She removed her hands from her face and looked over at Vegeta when she heard him moving. He stretched out his arms then stood up and looked down at her. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked her while yawning.  
  
"Peachy." she replied, staring at the ground.  
  
"Here, let me help you." he brought his hand down to her.  
  
"I don't need any help from you." 18 pushed herself up to her feet. She stepped forward on her wounded leg and felt the pain intensify. She nearly fell but Vegeta caught her. "Let go of me I can take care of myself!" she yelled at him trying to escape his grasp.  
  
"Yeah I can tell." he said very sarcastically. He set her down on the bed then walked out of the room. 18 looked around and found her jeans laying on the ground. She stepped off the bed slightly with her good leg and snatched them up off the ground. She managed to get them on after a couple of minutes, and just as she was zipping them up Vegeta walked back in with a small case in his hand. He kneeled down in front of her and set the case on the bed. "What's that?"  
  
"Medicine. I always keep it in my suit case." he told her as he opened it up and took out a needle. He pulled out a small bottle and put the needle in it and the substance was drawn into the needle.  
  
"Oh that better be for you."  
  
"It's for you, it will help with the pain. I can't have you in this condition, we have work to do." He took her arm in his hand.  
  
18 pulled her arm back, "If you dare touch me with that I'll rip your fucking head off!" she yelled at him threateningly. "You know how I feel about injections."  
  
Vegeta tossed the needle back in the case and pulled out a bottle of Advil and put it in her hand. "Fine be that way. Take some of these and get dressed." He picked up his case and walked over to the door, but stopped suddenly. "You know. Not everyone is like your father. You need to learn that there are some good people out there, that will help you and will treat you right." Then he walked out and shut the door.  
  
Vegeta sat in the car waiting. Finally 18 opened the passenger side door and got in. Vegeta looked over at her. She was wearing a black, spaghetti strap, lacy top, and a long black skirt that went down to her ankles, but even so it had big slits on either side that revealed most of her legs but not enough to show where she had cut herself. She put her sunglasses on and pulled the door shut. After a moment she turned to him and saw him looking at her, "Lets go" she said, beginning to feel annoyed. Vegeta turned his head and started up the car then began to drive. "So I see you got down here ok. Did you take the shot?" Vegeta asked after a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence.  
  
"No. I took some of the Advil and I'm just dealing with the pain the way it is." She pulled out a cigarette and lit it.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Look I can handle the pain. Ok?"  
  
"Fine whatever."  
  
18 started rummaging through her purse and then she pulled out what looked like a small red jewel. "What's that?" Vegeta asked her curiously. She lifted up her shirt slightly and placed it in her belly button. Vegeta swerved into the other lane slightly and almost crashed in to another car. "Uh sorry. . .Thought I saw a dog." 18 gave him an odd look. Vegeta felt himself blushing, "So anyway, what is it?"  
  
"Well," she pulled her shirt back down, "It's a handy little device that records sound and sends it back to a recording machine I set up back at the hotel. But as far as anyone else is concerned, it's just a belly button jewel. I see a lot of girls wearing these."  
  
"Nice. Who came up with that thing? Gohan?" Vegeta stopped the car in the same place as he had done the day before.  
  
"No! I did." 18 got out of the car, "Men I swear. Don't think women have brains."  
  
Vegeta got out as well and they went inside. As before they were lead to the room upstairs. They walked in and were immediately greeted by a very cheery Goten. "Good afternoon. I trust you both slept well." He shook Vegeta's hand and kissed the back of 18's, "Oh my Goten. You certainly are in a good mood." 18 said, trying to sound as ditzy and empty-headed as possible.  
  
"Well why wouldn't I be? Life treats me right and I'm always in the presence of beautiful women." He winked at her and snapped his fingers. "Drink?" Vegeta nodded and 18 giggled, "Oh yes please."  
  
Vegeta kept a straight face, but he wanted to laugh at how 18 decided to pay her ""Character"", but he knew that she knew what she was doing.  
  
A man in a black suit brought out some liquor and shot glasses and set them down on the table. Goten smirked. "Vicky my dear, you seem to be much better than you were last night."  
  
"Oh yes, I just wasn't feeling my best last night." She wrapped her arms around Vegeta, "But my little Vegy Wegy was there to make me all better." Vegeta forced a smile, Vegy Wegy? Dear god what is she thinking. . . Just doing her job I guess.  
  
Goten pulled out a chair and motioned for 18 to sit in it, "Won't you two sit down."  
  
18 giggled and sat down, "Thank you."  
  
Vegeta sat down next to her and they were all poured drinks. Vegeta picked up his glass. He put it to his lips and quickly tilted his head back taking in the contents of the glass. He set his glass down on the table and smirked. Suddenly to the surprise of both men, 18 did the same thing. Then she refilled the shot glass and did it again. 18 noticed the two of them looking at her, "What?"  
  
Vegeta laughed silently and put his arm around her, "That's my girl."  
  
Goten smirked, "Quite a catch. Well anyway lets get down to business. Vicky my dear, this may bore you, perhaps you would be better entertained in the other room. Bulma and Marron are in there, lovely women."  
  
"Marron?" 18 pushed her feelings aside so that she wouldn't burst out crying. ~Vegeta froze, Oh damn, don't ruin this.~  
  
"Yes you remember her don't you?"  
  
18 laughed and went back into character, "Oh yes, how silly of me, of course I remember."  
  
"Good. She's a very lovely girl. We're engaged you know."  
  
18 forced a smile, "Ok well I'll leave you two to business then." She got up and was escorted into another room.  
  
"Ok Vegeta, we have a shipment coming in at one of our warehouses. I want you to go down there and make sure everything goes smoothly. Now you're going to have to be careful, we've had trouble with them once before." He snapped his fingers and was brought a gun and some clips. He set them down on the table in front of Vegeta. "Now if things get too rough, I want you to get rid of them. Got it?" Vegeta nodded. "Good. I'm getting one of my more experienced men to go with you incase something comes up and you don't know what to do. I think I'll send Gohan since you two are already acquainted. As long as everything goes smoothly you won't have to do a thing but sit back and relax. Oh but there is one thing, it takes a few hours to get there and it'll take a while for Gohan to settle everything so you'll have to spend the night at a hotel around there." Goten put some money down on the table as well. "And don't worry about Vicky, she can stay here if she wants, we have plenty of extra rooms."  
  
Vegeta picked up the gun, the clips, and the money "Alright." Gohan came in to the room and motioned for Vegeta to come with him. Vegeta bowed slightly towards Goten then walked out.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
If you liked this story so far, then please review 


	7. The Girls

Deal With It  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonbal/z/gt characters.  
  
"Here you go ma'am." Her escort gave a bow and left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Why hello. You're Vegeta's girl right?" Marron asked her as she got up and put an arm around 18.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Name's Vicky. Nice to meet you." Marron led her over to the couch and sat her down.  
  
The other woman smiled, "Hi Vicky. I'm Bulma."  
  
18 smiled. "Hi."  
  
Marron had her arm around 18 "It's nice to have another girl around here. Trust me we'll have lots of fun, the guys don't dare bother us because if we complain to Goten then they get in trouble."  
  
18 just kept forcing the smile to stay on her face. All she wanted to do was tell Marron everything about her past. Tell her that she was her mother and what she did was for the best. And most of all, that she was sorry. But she couldn't blow her cover so she remained silent.  
  
"So! So! Show us the ring girl!" 18 snapped out of her trance when she realized Bulma was talking to her.  
  
"Oh, of course." 18 put her hand out. She was wearing a platinum ring with a diamond in the middle and three small diamonds embedded in the band on either side of the larger diamond. It was really one that Krillin had gotten her only two weeks before he was killed. And even though it brought back many memories, she never took it off.  
  
Marron's eyes widened, "Wow! Look at mine!" she put her hand out showing her a gold band with huge diamond in the middle. 18 felt a pain in her stomach. Her daughter was engaged to Goten. Her own flesh and blood, was going to marry a criminal.  
  
"Uh, so how did you end up here, and engaged to that lovely man out there?" 18 asked, glancing at Marron.  
  
"Well, I've been living with Goten since I can remember, his dad adopted me when I was a year old. About a year ago the two of us started to fall in love and well. . .Here we are."  
  
"What about your real parents?"  
  
"Oh well he told me that my father left my mother. And as for my mother, I was told that she turned to alcohol to relieve her heartache and the social service people took me away to the orphanage."  
  
18 jumped up, "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Marron and Bulma both looked up at her with wide eyes. 18's eyes widened as well and she sat back down and cleared her throat, "I mean, that's not true, it can't be. It's too horrible."  
  
Marron blinked, "Uh yeah. . .Well that's how it is. But don't get so upset about it, I doesn't really bother me. Goten has always been there for me, and he is the one I love."  
  
18 felt sick. She wanted so badly just to take Marron away from all this, and start their lives over, together. She turned to Bulma. "And what about you?"  
  
"Oh well his dad adopted me too." She smiled brightly, "I'm basically just around to look pretty."  
  
"And may I say you're doing a very good job of it."  
  
Bulma tilted her head to the side and made a face as if she were talking to a baby, "Aww. Thank you Vicky. I think you're very pretty too."  
  
Marron cleared her throat. "And you know I think you're gorgeous Marron." Marron smiled and turned to 18. "Vicky, you're our new sister. Ok?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah that would be like so great." 18 hated acting like an empty- headed teenage girl, but it seemed to work for these two so she figured she could keep it up. They all turned to face the door as it opened.  
  
Marron scowled, "Trunks what have we told you about interrupting us?"  
  
Trunks bowed, "Forgive me miss, but Mr. Son wishes to have a word with miss Vicky." 18 got up and followed Trunks as he led her to a room. As they approached a door he bowed slightly and then left. 18 took in a deep breath, she need a cigarette so bad. This whole thing was about to cause her to have a nervous breakdown. ~Oh, well. Better not keep him waiting.~ She opened the door and her eyes widened, "Oh. . .Hello."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Please review. And if you think I'm a big meany for ending the chapter like this, then all you can do is complain about it. Cause I, being the writer, have the power! Muwhahaha 


	8. Last Straw

Deal With It  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonbal/z/gt characters.  
  
Vegeta walked in to the hotel room and set his keys down on the television. He looked around then walked in to 18's bedroom. ~I guess she stayed at his place after all.~ He walked over to the couch, sat down, and turned the television on. He yawned loudly as he loosened his tie. He glanced at the door as the knob turned. 18 walked in and shut the door behind her. She jumped slightly when she saw Vegeta sitting there. "Oh, hey. I'm going to take a shower." She rushed towards the bathroom but he jumped up and grabbed her arm, holding her back. There was something not right about her. He turned her around and put his free hand on her other arm. She gazed at him trying to keep a straight face as if nothing was wrong. "What are you doing Vegeta?"  
  
His eyes wondered over her face, noticing the extra water collecting in her eyes. Then he lowered his gave to her left shoulder. The strap of her shirt was gone and different areas of her shirt were glistening and darker then the original black color of her shirt. 18 shut her eyes and turned her head to the side, "Please let go of me."  
  
Vegeta showed no sign of letting go till he got some answers. He looked back down at the dark spots on her shirt. He lifted it up, but not any further then her belly button, which still held the small red device in it. His suspicions were correct. In the places where her shirt had been darker, there was blood on her skin. 18 tore away from his grip and ran into the bathroom. As she got away from him, Vegeta tried to grasp her again but got the bathroom door slammed in his face. "18 let me in!"  
  
"Please just go away." She sounded like she was crying.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?!"  
  
"Why don't you leave me the fuck alone and mind your own fucking business!" She slammed her fist into the door and then he heard the water in the shower turn on.  
  
He backed away from the door and sat on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned the television off. For the next half an hour he just sat there staring at the door trying to figure things out. She opened the door and walked towards her room quickly, "Don't talk to me." As she walked by, he noticed the cuts and bruises on her legs. The one cut on her upper leg was from the other night when she cut herself, but the others were new. He sat there for a few minutes trying to decide whether he should leave her alone or not. He couldn't push it out of his mind, something terrible had happened to her and he wanted to know what it was. He got up and knocked on her door. There was no answer. He opened the door and walked in. His eyes widened and he ran to the sliding glass door and opened it quickly. 18 was sitting on the railing looking at the street, six stories down. She hadn't been there long because she was fully dressed. "18 what are you doing?" Vegeta stood with his back pressed against the glass door. He didn't want to get any closer in fear that she might let herself fall.  
  
18 didn't turn to look at him. "No matter where I go, or what I do, I can't escape it. I thought I had, but I was wrong."  
  
"18 you're not making any sense."  
  
"Nothing makes sense anymore. This world has lost all meaning of ethics and everyday we all lose a part of ourselves. Tell me. . .What's the use of living?"  
  
Vegeta's heart was racing and he could barely think straight. He could try to grab her, but she may fall or jump if she notices him. But then again she may do that anyway. "18 I know there are a lot of bad things, and a lot of bad people, but that is no reason to do what you're doing."  
  
"You didn't answer my question. What's the use of living?"  
  
Vegeta felt an immense pain in his stomach. Whatever he said may effect what she was going to do. "There are a lot of things worth living for."  
  
18 still didn't turn to look at him. "Like what?"  
  
"Well. . ." Vegeta tried to think of something quickly, but it wasn't easy him being as nervous as he was. "There are lots of things like. . . " he blurted out the first thing that popped into his head, "Love."  
  
18 shook her head, "Love is just an illusion. It's not real."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Yes it is. All my life no ones ever truly loved me or needed me. Apparently all I'm good for is fucking."  
  
Vegeta took a step forward but stopped when she turned her head and leaned forward. "That's not true."  
  
"Yes it is. My own daughter doesn't care about me, my father. . .I know what I'm talking about. Besides, wouldn't you be happier if I was gone? You didn't want to team up with me in the first place and I've just been bothering you with my problems since then."  
  
"Maybe it start-"  
  
"Trust me Vegeta. No one needs me for anything more then my body. And no one wants me for anything else. . . No one needs me. . ." She leaned forward looking back down at the street.  
  
~Oh shit, she's going to do it if I don't stop her~, "I need you!!!!!!"  
  
This took 18 by surprise and she accidentally let go of the railing and fell off.  
  
She closed her eyes and screamed. She felt a sharp pain through her arm and she opened her eyes. She looked down at the street then up at Vegeta who was holding her wrist. He clasped his other hand around her wrist and managed to pull her up. He held her trembling body up to his. He felt her breathing very heavily and with each breath she took she mad a small sobbing sound. Suddenly she went limp and he quickly put his arm under her legs and scooped her up. "18?" He carried her back to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He put his index and middle finger on her neck and smiled when he felt a pulse, ~she fainted.~ He watched her sleep for a moment, ~she looks so peaceful now.~ Then he had remembered that he still had no idea what had happened to her. He lifted her shirt up very slightly (not wanting to see anything that he shouldn't) and took the jewel-like device out of her belly button. He walked over to the dresser and picked up the recording device on top of it. He walked out of the room and sat down on the couch. "I'm going to get some answers." he said as he turned on the device. He sat there and listened, hearing the meeting up until 18 left the room, then hearing her conversation with Bulma and Marron. He arched a brow as he heard a male voice telling her that Goten wanted to see her. He listened more closely. He heard a door open then he heard 18's voice.  
  
"Oh....Hello."  
  
"We've been waiting for you Vicky."  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" He noticed her voice sounded like she was very uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, yes Vicky. You can do something for us." He heard various men laughing in the background.  
  
"Look you guys. I think I'm just going to go back to the hotel now." He heard the sound of something slamming into wood and then 18 gasping.  
  
"Oh, you're not going anywhere."  
  
"Please, let me go!"  
  
"Sorry babe, you're staying. And if you breath a word to that fiancé of yours, I'll kill you." For a moment things were silent then there was a rustling sound and a thud. "You bitch. I wouldn't think you'd try something so bold. Especially considering the odds." There was a noise and 18 gave off a small squeal, "You may like things your way, but tonight you have no control." He heard more rustling sounds then something that sounded like metal being swiped. "Stupid bitch." He heard it again and 18's high pitch scream followed. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned it off and went back to 18's room. He walked up to her bed and got down on his knees. He took her hand in his and locked his eyes on her face. "I'm so sorry 18. I should have driven you back here before I left. I shouldn't have trusted that bastard." His eyes closed, "I'm so sorry." They opened slowly and you could practically see the fire burning in them, "You won't have to worry about it anymore. We're ending this." He set her hand down and walked out of the room. He grabbed his keys off of the television and walked out of the hotel.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	9. The Beginning of the End

Deal With It  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonbal/z/gt characters.  
  
"I'm going to get some answers." The room went silent and Goku leaned back in his chair. He shook his head, his expression was one of disbelief.  
  
Vegeta sat across from him, staring at the ground, his clenched fists resting on his lap. He hadn't really wanted to hear the whole thing but Goku had insisted that he stayed in case something important came up. And something did. After the whole ordeal 18 must have passed out because Goten had started to discuss some plans with his men. "So what happened to her after you caught her?"  
  
Vegeta looked up in surprise, "How did you know she fell?"  
  
"Vegeta, I'm not that dim. I heard the way she was talking, and I also heard the city sounds in the background. She screamed but she never hit the ground."  
  
Vegeta sighed, "After I pulled her up she passed out." He felt terrible that Goku had heard something so personal about 18. He was starting to wonder if he had done the right thing coming straight here.  
  
"She doesn't know you're here?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good. It'll probably be best if she wasn't involved in this anymore."  
  
"Are you giving me authorization sir?"  
  
Goku stood up and adjusted some papers on his desk, then he picked up the phone. Vegeta stood up as Goku started talking to the person on the other end. "Yes gather the swat team. . .Tell them to stand by till I give the order." He put the phone back down and picked up his jacket. "This is ending right now." The door opened.  
  
"Not without me, it isn't."  
  
Vegeta spun around, "18?"  
  
"Didn't think you could leave me behind did you?"  
  
Goku pulled his jacket on and placed his gun in his holster, "You're not going 18."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You're staying here and that's an order."  
  
"I'm sorry sir but I'm going, with or without your authorization."  
  
"Look 18 I heard the recording and I know what happened. If you go you may do something rash."  
  
18 gave Vegeta a look, "Yes sir, I know you heard it. But I'm going, even if it costs me my job."  
  
"Well if it costs you your job it will put you in jail as well."  
  
Vegeta glanced at her, "18 just-"  
  
"Stay out of this Vegeta." She walked up to Goku and put her wrists out, "Then you may as well just arrest me now cause that's the only way you're going to stop me."  
  
Goku let out a long sigh and shook his head, "Let get going you two."  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped and 18 smirked. "Sir you can't let her-"  
  
"Are you questioning my decision?"  
  
Vegeta looked over at 18's satisfied expression, "No sir."  
  
"Good, then lets go."  
  
  
  
"Thanks Vegeta."  
  
"For what?"  
  
18 looked out the car window and opened it slightly, "For saving me." She closed her eyes as the cool breeze ran across her face. She opened the glove compartment and pulled out her cigarettes.  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
She put one up to her mouth and lit it, "Don't be modest."  
  
Vegeta knew the real reason that he saved her, but he couldn't build up enough courage to tell her. "Well if I hadn't of we wouldn't be on our way to arrest these guys right now." She looked at him and arched her brow, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you had the other half of the recording device. It wouldn't have worked if you had crushed it."  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked back out the window, "Oh that's real sweet." She didn't bother to try to hide her sarcasm.  
  
Vegeta cursed himself mentally, ~Way to go man, make her feel worse.~  
  
18 sighed, ~I knew he was lying when he said he needed me, he just didn't want to lose our only evidence.~ "Well whatever. Lets just get this bitch and then I can take my vacation."  
  
"The captain gave you vacation time?"  
  
18 smirked, "No but he will."  
  
Vegeta gave her a doubtful look.  
  
"Hey now that he knows what's going on, he's sure to give it to me without me even asking."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
18 looked at her cigarette then threw it out the window, "You know I should really quit."  
  
Vegeta smiled, "That's what I've been telling you since day one."  
  
"Yeah but geez, you sounded like one of those cheesy anti-drug commercials. It made me want to smoke just to get on your nerves."  
  
Vegeta blushed. He remembered how he sounded. ~She certainly seems to be in a better mood. Maybe she's decided to give things another chance.~ He stopped the car and the two of them got out. Dozens of men and women in uniforms surrounded the building with their weapons drawn out. Goku rushed to the front with his gun out in front of him, "Lets move!"  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Sorry it was so short but I've been busy, and reviews would still be appreciated. 


	10. Pay Back

Deal With It  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonbal/z/gt characters.  
  
  
  
"Freeze! You're all under arrest!" The swarm of uniformed officers bombarded the building from every entrance. They scattered through the various rooms, putting anyone they found in handcuffs. 18 seemed a bit preoccupied looking for someone in particular. She spotted him and approached him quickly, "Gohan, where is he?!"  
  
"Come on, I'll show you." He pulled the gun out of his holster and started running up the stairs followed by 18. He was a bit shaky, he hadn't been notified about any of this but he adjusted as well as he could. Vegeta saw them go upstairs and he chased after them.  
  
"I just don't know Marron. Maybe we should go downstairs and see."  
  
"Yeah, they're being way too-" Gohan nearly knocked her down as he ran past her. "Scuse me ladies!"  
  
"Hey watch-" 18 ran past, managing not to hit them, "Vicky?"  
  
"Yes that was her, but what on earth was she wearing? Marron dear is it Halloween and no one told me?"  
  
"No I don't think so." Suddenly Vegeta rushed past them.  
  
"I know we were gonna go see what was goin on downstairs. But I think I'd rather see what they're up to." Marron nodded and the two of them rushed in the direction that Vegeta had went.  
  
"Gohan?" Goten got up from his desk as Gohan barged in the door with his gun drawn, "Is there a problem?"  
  
18 walked in the doorway as well, "Oh yeah. But this time it's your problem."  
  
Goten's eyes widened. He turned and looked at the other two men in the room then faced towards the door again. Vegeta ran in behind them and only seconds later so did Bulma and Marron. Marron pushed past them and ran up to Goten's side, "Baby, what's going on?"  
  
Bulma saw their guns, "What's going on?"  
  
18 kept her eyes fixed on Goten holding her gun in his direction, "Bulma you don't have anything to worry about. I want you to just go downstairs and let one of the officers cuff you. When this is all over you'll be free to go."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Just listen to me ok." Bulma nodded and disappeared into the hallway. "Marron I want you to do the same."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without Goten!"  
  
"Marron listen to me." She took one hand off her gun and extended it in Marron's direction, "Marron please, just come with me."  
  
"Why should I you bitch. You betrayed me and now you're trying to take away the one thing that matters to me."  
  
"Marron please I know this sounds crazy and I can't explain it to you but. . .I'm your mother."  
  
"How dare you try to trick me with something as absurd as that."  
  
18 put her free hand back on her gun.  
  
Vegeta noticed the other two men in the room moving slightly, "Freeze! Don't move a muscle." They stopped, "Hands on the back of your heads!" they did as directed. "Now up against the wall. Move it!"  
  
18 took a couple steps towards Goten. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." She smirked, "I hope you want to do it the hard way."  
  
Goten's eyes shifted to Marron. He grabbed her arm and pushed her into 18 knocking them both down and made a break for the door taking out his gun. Gohan tackled him to the ground and there was a loud echoing sound that made 18's heart skip a beat. She helped Marron up then turned to the others. Vegeta was dragging Goten out from under Gohan and he pried his gun out of his hand. Gohan sat up slowly holding his gut. He leaned up against the wall, his quick short breaths coming out with much difficulty. "Tell my dad I'm sorry." He coughed up a large amount of blood and his body went limp.  
  
"You bastard!" 18 pulled Goten out of Vegeta's grasp.  
  
"18 what the hell are-"  
  
"Just go take care of the other two!" Vegeta nodded as he went to the other two and searched them for weapons. They each had a gun and he set them on the ground and pushed them away with his foot and began to cuff them.  
  
18 slammed Goten's back against the wall and looked into his eyes with pure hate. "Your days of causing pain to others is over." Goku rushed through the doorway. He looked at Vegeta and saw the two, cuffed men, laying on the ground in front of him. He glanced at 18 then his eyes wandered over to the figure leaning against the wall. He felt his legs become weak, "Gohan?" Vegeta avoided looking at Goku, and kept his attention on the two on the ground instead.  
  
Goten started struggling, "You bitch get the fuck off me! Marron do something!" He kicked at 18's legs trying to break free.  
  
18 punched him in the gut then across the face her ring ripping into his skin. He fell to his hands and knees and gave a slight scream. She heard Marron from behind her, "Stop it! Don't hurt him!" 18 ignored her and brought her foot into his ribs harshly. Vegeta took a step forward to stop her but something stopped him. The sound of a gunshot echoed through the room and then everything went silent. The terrifying silence was ended with the sound of a body hitting the ground.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Mwuhahahaha I'm evil. Oh and just so you know, I'm not sure at the moment who the person is going to be so not even I know. . .yet. I'll get the next chapter up in a day or two. Hopefully. 


	11. Fallen

Deal With It  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonbal/z/gt characters.  
  
  
  
Marron's eyes widened as she dropped the gun. Her legs started to feel like jelly and she fell to her knees.  
  
"No!" Vegeta dropped his gun and ran to 18's side and kneeled beside her. Goku quickly cuffed Goten then grabbed Marron and had to just hold her do to his lack of handcuffs.  
  
18 lifted up her shaking hand and watched as the scarlet liquid, dropped to the floor. "Well. . ." she coughed then looked at Vegeta's worried expression and gave a feint smile, "This is new." She started coughing up blood.  
  
"18 don't talk. Save your strength."  
  
"Vegeta get her to the hospital now!" Goku pulled the tie from around his neck and wrapped it around Marron's wrists.  
  
18 turned towards Marron as Vegeta lifted her up, "I'm sorry Marron, that I wasn't there for you." She pressed her hand against her wound as the pain worsened. Vegeta carried her out.  
  
  
  
He put her in the passenger side seat and pulled the handle back, causing the seat to move back so she could lie down. He shut the door and ran to the other side, jumped in and turned the car on. He set his light on top of the car and turned on the siren as he drove towards the hospital like a bat out of hell.  
  
"Damn it 18, why the hell weren't you wearing your vest?" (referring to those bullet proof ones)  
  
18 shut her eyes. It was becoming harder to breath. "I was in a rush. . .I couldn't let you. . . guys go. . .without me." He had to listen very carefully because her voice was very quiet and her sentences weren't coming out all at once.  
  
"If only you hadn't been so damn anxious. How could you do this?!"  
  
"Are you . . .listening to yourself?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, he was sitting here yelling at her at a time like this, and was starting to not make sense. "I'm sorry, just stop talking. Everything will be alright."  
  
"Vegeta just. . .Forget about it. I'm not going to make. .it."  
  
"Just stop talking damn it! You are going to make it! You hear me!?"  
  
"Yeah. . . I hear yah Vegy." she started to laugh but it came out as short raspy coughs.  
  
He put his hand on her knee and looked at her through the mirror, "Please stop talking."  
  
"It doesn't matter. . .I'm not going. .to make it anyway."  
  
His grasp on her knee tightened, "Just humor me. Ok?"  
  
Moments later he pulled into the hospital parking lot, the car spinning slightly and leaving marks, as he came to a stop. He jumped out not bothering to shut the door and ran around to her side. He pulled her out of the car carefully but quickly and rushed her inside. "I need some help here! She's been shot!" The women behind the desk gasped and picked up her phone and started speaking through it, her voice echoing throughout the room. After only seconds a man in a light green uniform came rushing out to them with a stretcher. Vegeta set her on top of it and followed as she was rushed in to another room. A woman stopped him as 18 was brought into a room were half a dozen people surrounded her. "I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to wait outside."  
  
"But!" he felt his temper rise, "But she's my. . .she's my fiancé!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir it doesn't matter what relation you are. Rules are rules."  
  
He took one last look at 18 through the crowd of doctors and nurses before the woman shut the doors and pulled the curtain back. Vegeta walked into the waiting room and collapsed in to a chair, feeling weak from the sudden rush of emotions. He placed his elbow on the chair's armrest. He pressed his palm against his eyes and let out a sigh.  
  
~I can't believe this is happening. I was supposed to protector her, she wasn't supposed to get hurt ever again. I'm so damn useless I can't even keep one person safe. If she doesn't make it I'll never forgive myself. If she doesn't make it. . .I don't know how I could go on.~  
  
His building emotions started to become too much for him. A small liquid drop fell on to his lap. He removed his hand from his face and gave a slight smirk, ~She sure has changed me.~ He lowered his head and stared at the tiled floor. ~I have to stop thinking like this. She WILL make it.~  
  
The next two hours crept by slowly as his head was filled with frightening thoughts. He gave a slight jump as a hand cupped over his shoulder.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Vegeta turned to look at the tall grim man. "Sir?"  
  
Goku took his hand off Vegeta and moved over to the chair beside him and sat down. "Is there any word yet?"  
  
"No. . .Nothing" Vegeta looked back down at the floor. "Sir. Forgive my curiosity, but should you be here? I mean. . .well you know. . .your. . ."  
  
Goku stopped him. He knew what he was trying to say, "I spent most of the last two hours just trying to sort my feelings out. But the truth is that Gohan's gone and there's no way I can help him now." A tear fell down his face but apparently it didn't embarrass him as much as it did Vegeta, because he didn't bother wiping it away. "The point is that 18's still alive and it's better that I were here for you."  
  
Vegeta felt a swell of pity for Goku, and guilt on his behalf. Here he was worrying about this when this man's son had just died, but he couldn't help it. "I appreciate that sir but I'll be alright."  
  
"Vegeta don't try to be brave about this. I know how you feel for the girl."  
  
"Sir?" Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
"It's obvious Vegeta. I noticed it by the way you acted on that recording. And whether you know it or not, your attitude has changed a great deal."  
  
"Sir, you've got it all wrong."  
  
Goku could hear the anxiety in Vegeta's tone. "Don't insult my intelligence. You care for the girl and you know it."  
  
Vegeta's hands were clenched tightly over his knees. After a couple of minutes he gave a slight nod.  
  
"Sir."  
  
Vegeta looked up at the young woman that had shut him out of the room earlier. "The doctor would like to speak to you."  
  
Goku gave him a slight push and a nod. Vegeta got up and followed the woman. He approached the doctor, hoping for a good report.  
  
"Sir, there were some complications."  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists, "Complications?"  
  
"The young lady didn't react to any treatment we tried to give her. In all my years I've never seen anything like it. It's as if something in her body is stopping us from helping her."  
  
"So what are you trying to say?" Vegeta knew what he was trying to say, but he didn't want to believe it.  
  
"She didn't make it. I'm sorry."  
  
Vegeta pushed the doctor out of the way and practically broke the door down as he entered the room 18 was in. He looked at the two nurses still in the room. "Get out." The slightly scared nurses walked out of the room. He slowly stepped to her bedside not taking his eyes off her face. He approached her side and pulled the stool from behind him and sat on it. He took her hand in his and laced his fingers through hers. He kissed the back of her hand then placed his other hand over it. "This can't be real." But he knew it was. Her skin was cold and pale, and there was no sign of motion. Most of her body was covered with a white sheet, hiding the blood he guessed. "I'm sorry all of this had to happen to you 18. If I could have traded places with you I would have. . .But I guess now you're finally at peace." Try as he may, he couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes.  
  
"18. . ." He felt himself losing more and more of his strength every second. "I love you." He started to feel dizzy and his vision became blurred. The grips he had on her hand loosened and he dropped it. He closed his eyes and his upper body collapsed over hers.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
*wonders if anyone is actually even reading this story* hmm...... 


	12. Brand New Day

Deal With It  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonbal/z/gt characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~Just so you know this chapter may not have lived up to the expectations that all of you had. Sorry, but I'm better at starting stories then I am at finishing them. It was also requested that I write two more chapters but uh. . .You're just going to have to settle with one long one. (Well longer then the other ones I wrote.)~~~~~~  
  
"Vegeta! Wake up! Quick, hurry!"  
  
"Vegeta wake up."  
  
"Sir, sir. Are you ok?"  
  
Vegeta felt something shaking him and he slowly opened his eyes. He let out a weak moan and as his vision cleared he saw Goku's wide-eyed expression. He felt so weak he couldn't move.  
  
"Vegeta. . .for the love of god. Get up."  
  
"Vegeta come on man!" He saw Goku speaking but he felt too weak to move.  
  
"Vegeta, wake. . . the fuck up!"  
  
"Sir? Can you hear me sir?"  
  
"Vegeta. . .get the fuck. . .off of me damn it" Vegeta's eyes widened. He gathered all of his strength and pushed his upper body up quickly, almost falling off the stool. Goku caught him and helped him sit up. "What the hell?!"  
  
18 moved her hand over her abdomen slowly and held it over the area where she was shot. "Oh thank god. He must . . *gasp*. have been there for. . .at least half an hour." 18 had her eyes shut tightly and looked like she was in immense pain.  
  
"18!" Just seeing her made him feel stronger but Goku still had to help keep him up in his seat.  
  
"Yeah I'm here. . .mostly." She took in a deep breath. "Damn you're. . .*gasp*. . heavy when you sleep."  
  
Vegeta couldn't speak. He was sure he was dreaming.  
  
Goku just stared at 18, wide-eyed, "Ok maybe he's not going to ask but I am. "What the hell happened here? I wait for you to give me some news for almost an hour and this nurse here tells me 18's gone. Then I come in here and you're passed out over 18 and she's gripping about how heavy you are."  
  
18 opened her eyes. She used what little strength she had to move the hand from her wound. She placed it palm side up, beside her on the bed. They all looked closely at her hand. In the middle of her palm was a small crystal like, red sphere. "I want you to take it out before it decides to. . .go back in. . . or something like that."  
  
Vegeta felt his strength returning slowly and was finally able to say something, "18. What is that? I'm not any less confused. . .wait. . .your father?"  
  
18 nodded. "This is going to sound so cheesy." She gave a slight grin, "But try and stick with me on this." She took a moment to take a deep breath then let it out. "When I was in here earlier. . .all the doctors. . .their voices started getting quite and the every thing. . .went black. My guess is that I had. . .well you know, died."  
  
Vegeta raised a brow. He was starting to wonder if she was alright, mentally.  
  
"Then all of a sudden. . .my brother."  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
She nodded, "He told me I was going to be alright. . .that this" she moved her hand slightly, "and someone close to me, was. . . going to make everything ok. Then. . .all of a sudden I wake up. . .and this heavy lug is on top of me." She smiled at Vegeta and tried to give a small laugh, which made her groan and hold her stomach.  
  
Vegeta understood but Goku and the nurse just stood there in awe. Goku made his confusion very clear. "Huh?"  
  
18 sighed, "It'll be in my report sir." She certainly didn't have the strength to try to explain the whole thing. Goku nodded.  
  
"I'm ok now." Goku let go of Vegeta, who managed to sit up on his own, despite his dizziness.  
  
"Now please. . .Just take it out."  
  
"18 that may be the only thing keeping you alive. We don't know what'll happen if we take it out."  
  
"I don't care. . .Vegeta, you know how I feel about. . .these things that were put. . .in my body. Now take it out. . .or when I have the strength. . .I'll do it."  
  
The nurse gave them both an odd look as Vegeta put his fingers around the ruby red sphere. She screamed as he pulled it out and a puddle of blood started to form in her hand. The nurse gasped and quickly grabbed a roll of cloth bandages. She ran to 18's side and started wrapping them around her hand, "What the hell were you thinking sir?!"  
  
"Hey she told me to." Vegeta tried not to laugh at the frantic nurse. 18 looked over at him and mouthed the words thank you. The nurse finished with her wrapping and gave Vegeta a nasty look. Vegeta got off the stool as he felt his right leg go to sleep. He looked into 18's eyes and smiled, and she returned it.  
  
Goku cleared his throat and put his hands on the nurses shoulders leading her out, "Lets go tell the doctor what happened." He turned and looked at the two and smiled just before shutting the door.  
  
"You saved me you know. You're. . .a part of me now. . ."  
  
"Yeah I'm still not exactly sure how though."  
  
"I'm a little confused about it too. . .I guess I have part of. . .your energy or life-force. . .whatever you want to call it."  
  
"What?! You took my life-force!?" He said jokingly.  
  
Her smile widened, "Yeah. So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I'm going to get it back."  
  
"And how do you intend to do-" she was interrupted by Vegeta's lips coming down to hers, bringing them in to a passionate kiss. They parted and looked in to each others eyes, "Oh. . ." 18 felt her face get hot as her cheeks turned bright pink against her pale white skin.  
  
"Was I out of line?"  
  
18 shook her head slightly, "No. Not at all."  
  
"I'm glad. What about this. . .I love you 18."  
  
She nodded slightly, "I know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You talk in your sleep."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Oh yes. . .you do. And just so you know. . .I love you too."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her again, this time longer and they didn't stop till they heard a noise.  
  
"Ahem." They looked up at the doctor who had his arms crossed and had an exasperated look on his face. 18 laughed slightly as Vegeta backed away from her, blood flowing to his face. She cringed and put her now bandaged hand, back over her wound, "I should really stop doing that."  
  
The doctor walked up to the bedside and put his fingers on her neck searching for a pulse. He pulled the sheet back some and ran his fingers along the place where she had been shot, which caused her to make a small squeak. "I'm sorry. Does that hurt?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Hmm....Well your wound is gone."  
  
"Gone or not. . .it hurts like a bitch."  
  
"Well the treatments must have worked after all."  
  
Vegeta looked at the doctor, "But they didn't it was the-"  
  
"Yep. The treatments must have worked." Vegeta wasn't sure who the doctor was trying to convince, but he decided not to argue. "We just need to take some x-rays miss uh. . .Sorry we never quite got your name."  
  
"18."  
  
"Right. . ." He arched his brow.  
  
"Well miss "18" just some x-rays to make sure everything is alright, and some paper work, then you'll be free to go."  
  
18's face lit up, "Hey doc."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you find anything weird in me. . .like some mechanical shit. . .could you take it out?"  
  
"Uh. . .sure." He gave her an odd look, as if she was crazy. "Nurse!"  
  
The nurse walked in, "Yes doctor?"  
  
"We're taking her down to x-ray room one."  
  
The nurse walked around to the back of the bed and started to push it out of the room. Vegeta followed from behind, not taking his eyes off of 18. "You're going to be ok now. Everything's going to be different."  
  
18 tilted her head back, looking at him upside down. "I know."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The nursed smiled ~this is so sweet~  
  
The doctor sighed ~Geez, how long are they going to go on like this?~ "Ok here we go." The nurse started to push the bed through a door.  
  
"I'll see you soon!"  
  
18's voice echoed as the doors shut, "Sooner than you think."  
  
Vegeta turned around and started walking back to the waiting room where he met up with Goku. "Afternoon sir." He didn't exactly know what to say to Goku now, he was already embarrassed enough about how emotional he had gotten around him, and he hopped that Goku wasn't going to try and get him to "share" right now.  
  
"Well now that things are squared away here I'm going to go back down to the station and tie up some loose ends there." He started to walk away but stopped and looked back at Vegeta, "And I expect to see you and your partner back at the station and ready to work."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"After your two week vacation. I don't need officers in your condition at my station."  
  
Vegeta nodded, the grin never leaving his face. He sat down and relaxed. He couldn't stop smiling, he could swear that he had to be the happiest man in the world.  
  
  
  
"I'm so nervous. . .Lets go back!"  
  
"No, no, you got me all the way down here, so now we're going." Vegeta could feel her grip on his hand tighten. "It'll be ok, trust me."  
  
"That's what you said a week ago when you told me it was ok to drink the water." She gave him one of her sarcastic ""thanks a lot"" looks.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know? Anyway, this has been bothering you non stop even though you were supposed to be relaxing and having a good time. Now we have to go back to work tomorrow and you can't have this distracting you." They continued walking, hand in hand, and they heard a voice growing louder and louder as they walked towards it.  
  
"So they treatin yah alright hun?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"This is just dreadful. What on earth were you thinking?"  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking. But that bitch paid for what she did."  
  
"He sure means a lot to you doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
18 and Vegeta approached the blue haired woman.  
  
"Oh my god Vicky! You're alive?!"  
  
"What?!" Marron ran up to the bars and pressed her face against them so she could see.  
  
"My name's 18, and yes I'm alive. Now if you would please excuse us I'd like to have a word with Marron."  
  
Bulma turned to Marron, "I'll come visit you as soon as I can hun." She took a last glance at 18 then walked away.  
  
Marron gave 18 a look of pure hatred then went to sit down on the bed attached to the side of the cell room wall. "What the hell do you want?!"  
  
"Marron, I came to apologize."  
  
"For what you did to Goten?"  
  
"No." She turned and looked at Vegeta for help but he just nudged her forward. "For leaving you when you were a child."  
  
"So you're still stuck on that, I'm your mother, bull shit."  
  
"Marron it's true. I was living on the streets making barley enough to feed myself. It killed me inside but I had to give you up."  
  
"You know, you're so full of shit. Even if you were my mother, I wouldn't want to have anything to do with you. You got that! Leave me the fuck alone, I never want to see you again as long as I live!!!"  
  
18 forced back the tears, "Alright. If that's how you want it. I haven't ever done anything for you before so I'll honor your wish." She tightened her grip on Vegeta's hand even more as she pulled him away. They walked out and got into Vegeta's car.  
  
He didn't know what to say to her. "18?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He placed his hand on her leg, "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"I will be." She put her hand over his. "In time. I'll never stop loving her you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But she has every right to keep me out of her life. So now she's not part of mine." She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Well I'm here for you now, and I'm never going to leave."  
  
She smiled, "Well good, because I wasn't going to let you."  
  
They leaned in to each other and kissed. Vegeta smiled and started the car up. 18 looked out the window at the station one last time before they drove off.  
  
~I guess I should be happy. This is what I've always wanted, start a new life with nothing to tie me to my past and now I get my wish.~ She turned and looked at Vegeta adoringly. ~And so far, this life is perfect.~  
  
The End  
  
A little cheesy? Maybe, but my last story had a sad ending so I figured, what the hell. 


End file.
